1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a working machine such as a chain-saw.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional working machine, for example in a chain-saw, an internal combustion engine is incorporated as a power source, and a refillable fuel tank is provided to reserve fuel which is to be supplied to the internal combustion engine.
Generally, a satisfactory simple method to detect the remaining quantity within the fuel tank of the working machines has not been provided, therefore in many cases it is up to the operator to sense how much fuel is left by applying a shaking motion to the main body and listening to the sound of the fuel in the tank.
With conventional technical knowledge for the working machine, sometimes dangerous conditions develop and tedious tasks are required, such as when the engine often stops due to consumption of the fuel during operation, the tank cap of the supplying port must be removed for looking into the tank and so on, while even if a fuel meter is included for the detection of the level of remaining fuel within the tank, it does not accurately detect the level due to off-horizontal varieties in position of the main body and simply adds to the cost of the machine.